


Curiouser and curiouser

by bananarrymuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananarrymuffin/pseuds/bananarrymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiouser and curiouser

"Harry?" Niall started timidly from where he sat cross legged at the end of Harry's bed. They were both sixteen now, had just finished their second year of high school where they had met and became instant best friends. They were alone in the house, Anne had gone out to get groceries andGemma was no where to be found, and now Harry was glancing up from the book he had been reading with an arched brow.

"What is it Nialler?" He inquired, marking his page before setting the text aside. Obviously is friend was really troubled about something if his rosier than usual cheeks and twiddling thumbs were any indication.

"I was just thinking..." He trailed off, eyes cast to the light blue bed sheets.

"About?" Harry pressed gently.

"Well, I mean, have you ever you know like kissed anyone?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah, I have." He murmured.

"W-was it a girl?" Niall's voice was barely above a whisper, his small body was shaking tremendously.

"It was." Harry supplied, watching the boy's face carefully to try and see what he was getting at.

"Would you ever, you know, with someone who wasn't a girl?" Niall held his breath, he was certain he was either going to piss himself or faint, maybe both.

Once again Harry was thrown for a loop. He cautiously made his way closer to Niall, kneeling in front of the trembling boy on the bed. He slowly used the tips of his fingers to lift Niall's face to his. When he looked into those crystal blue eyes and saw the beginnings of tears he released a harsh breath through his nose.Niall should never cry. "Ni, where is this coming from?"

"I-I don't know. I guess I'm just a bit...curious." The last word was quiet but Harry still heard him.

"Yeah, I understand." And he did, he had been noticing a strange attraction when in the boys locker room or specifically whenever he was withNiall . He would catch himself staring at the way the boy's cheeks would flush when he got too flustered or how his lips got puffier after he got his braces on. He noticed the curve of his back and the adorable freckles that seemed to litter every inch of his pale skin. Harry had noticed it all, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about kissing the bottle blonde.

"Would you, would you kiss me Harry?" He asked softly, eyes filled with so much trust and adoration that it knocked the wind from Harry's lungs. There was a hint of fear there too, one that kept growing the longer he took to answer.

"Yeah, suppose I could do that." He murmured, placing his hands more securely on either side of Niall's soft cheeks. He scooched up a bit further so he was nearly in between his legs. It was hard to tell whose breath was whose they were so close, chests brushing with every intake of shared air andNiall could feel Harry's wild curls tickling his forehead.

Harry decided to go for it then, the build up had lasted long enough. He was nervous he'll admit, he's only kissed one other person before and they were twelve and she ran away giggling when it was over. He licked his lips slightly before finally leaning in. The contact was brief, skin ghosting over skin and tongues flicking out to taste gently before retreating, but it was enchanting. As quickly as Harry was pulling away he was coming back for more. The two boys continued on like that, soft pecks, hands gingerly caressing heated skin, light giggles and small smiles shared meant only for the other. They lost track of time in there in their own little world where personal space meant nothing and they could have as much of each other as they dared to take. Eventually Harry's mom came home and called for them to help with the groceries. They reluctantly pulled apart, surveying their flamed cheeks and wild hair that obviously had fingers ran through it. They both burst out in laughter , attempting to fix themselves as they got up to head downstairs. The two boys made to leave the room, but not before Harry grabbed Niall back for one more lingering kiss. The blonde sighed contentedly, Harry tasted like cherry chapstick and the dark chocolate he hid in his night stand.

This was only the beginning for the two best friends, and Niall couldn't be more excited.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't :3 thank you bunches for reading and comment and leave kudos if you're feeling up to it xo


End file.
